Struggles of a Teenage Wizard
by Riddle Potter 23
Summary: Harry is faced with his fourth year at Hogwarts. He will endure trials, betrayals and encounter his soul mate. Selective Weasley bashing. Manipulative Dumbledore. NICE SNAPE. Rating may go up later. Will include fourth through seventh years maybe.
1. After the First Task

Ch.1- After the First Task

Challenge- harmony By: Randomly Harmoniously Strange

This story must be h/hr set during 4th year and also must be molly/ Ginny and Ron bashing

Ginny / Ron also must try to use love potions h/hr and there must be wedding contracts between r/hr and g/h made by dumbles- can be bashed or not

Apart from that you can do whatever you want

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, sadly it is owned by J.K. Rowling.**

"AHHH!" Harry screeched as the Horntail's spiked tail went straight into his shoulder. He had just grabbed the golden egg and though he was in the clear, but the dragon's tail had to get him from the left. Harry slowly landed his Firebolt and made his way quickly to the makeshift Medical tent.

"What have you done to yourself this time, Harry?" Madame Pomfrey asked sarcastically as she applied a salve to the burn and stab area.

"Oh, nothing much, just danced with a dragon." Harry cheekily replied.

"Bloody tournament. I had hoped not to see you this year, Mr. Potter."

"Aw, but we have such wonderful chats Madame Pomfrey, wouldn't want to miss those, now would we?"

"Cheeky bugger, worse and better than your father at the same time." Madame Pomfrey replied as she shuffled off.

Harry Potter sighed and leaned back to reflect on his life. He was in his fourth year at Hogwarts and things always seemed to happen to him. Just this year, he had been illegally entered into the Triwizard Tournament. Harry had always been a target, ever since he was a baby when Lord Voldemort a.k.a. Moldyshorts, killed his parents and he survived the Killing Curse.

Before he could muse further on the evils in his life, the tent curtain was ripped open by one of his best friends. Hermione Granger.

"HARRY! Are you all right?" she inquired as she proceeded to squeeze the life out of him.

"Yeah, I'm alright, Mione."

"You scared me so much," she cried into his shoulder. "I thought I might lose you."

"You'll never lose me," Harry promised.

'Oh, how wrong you are there, Harry,' Ron thought as he entered the tent and heard Harry's last statement.

"Hey mate, I know I've been a prat, but I have realized that you'd have to be crazy to enter yourself in this tournament."

"That's alright Ron. I forgive you. Friends?"

"Friends."

Harry went with Ron and Hermione to get his scores and they were all pretty good, except Karkaroff's, but Harry didn't care. The Golden Trio made their way back to Gryffindor Tower where they were greeted with the sight of a party. It seemed the Twins had nicked food from the kitchen and gotten some butterbeer from Hogsmeade. As soon as everyone caught sight of Harry, they asked him to open the golden egg. He did so and a horrible screeching, like nails on a chalkboard greeted the Common Room.

During the commotion, no one saw the two youngest Weasleys place vials of some liquid in the butterbeers of Harry and Hermione. No one, but one Neville Frank Longbottom that is.


	2. Weasleys are Discovered

Chapter 2- In Which the Weasleys Are Discovered

_During the commotion, no one saw the two youngest Weasleys place vials of some liquid in the butterbeers of Harry and Hermione. No one, but one Neville Frank Longbottom that is._

Neville saw Ron and Ginny place something in Harry and Hermione's butterbeers, and while he wasn't a personal friend of them, he knew they would want to know about this. He made his way over to where Harry and Hermione were talking about Defense and asked them to follow him. They went out of the tower and proceeded to an unoccupied classroom. Once there Neville asked Hermione to place some privacy charms.

"Neville, what is this all about?" asked Hermione, finished with the charms.

"I saw Ron and Ginny place something in your butterbeers, it was pink and in a potions vial."

"Neville, this is serious, are you sure you saw them place it in our bottles?"

"Yes."

"Well, then, what should we do?" Harry inquired.

"I know a revealing charm, it should tell us if a dangerous potion is in our butterbeers," declared Hermione.

"Alright, let's go check on that, then if it is positive, we all meet back here in one hour. Agreed?"

"Agreed," both Neville and Hermione said.

~ Struggles of a Teenage Wizard ~

The group made it back; however, Harry and Hermione were immediately accosted by Ron, who asked where they went.

"Ronald Weasley, if you must know, Neville asked if we could show him the proper technique for the Summoning Charm. Seeing as how you were talking with Lavender, I don't see how it should bother you." Hermione all but shouted in the now half-full Common Room.

"Whatever, Herms. Hey, do you two want some butterbeer; I can get some for you?"

"Sure, Ron." Hermione and Harry said in a sarcastic tone.

Ron came back with two butterbeers and sat down. Hermione discreetly performed the charm, while Harry and Neville had Ron engaged on a quidditch topic about keepers. She concluded the charms and gave Harry a discreet nod, which was the sign they agreed to on the way back if the charms were positive.

"Excuse Ron, Hermione and I have to go ask McGonagall a question on the homework."

"Mate, do you have to do it now?"

"Yes, Ronald. If Harry and I don't, then you won't be able to see our homework later."

"Fine. Hey, Seamus, want to play some chess?"

Harry and Hermione followed by Neville went to the unused classroom from earlier. There they decided to take the bottles they smuggled out to McGonagall. The trio headed down to McGonagall's office. On the way, though, they stopped as they saw some Ravenclaws picking on a housemate.

"Stop picking on her," shouted Neville, surprising Hermione and Harry with his sudden courage.

Harry let off some sparks with his wand and the Ravenclaws fled. Hermione went over to the girl and helped her up, while Neville gathered up her things the Ravenclaws had strewn across the corridor.

"Why were they picking on you?" asked Neville.

"They bully me because I am loony, or so they say. My name is Luna Lovegood, and did you know Neville, that the Wrackspurts have untied your shoes?"

"Well, I did not know that," replied Neville nervously, wondering what on Earth was a Wrackspurt.

"As enlightening as this all is, we should make our way to McGonagall's office to report our little problem and Luna's bullying incident," stated Harry.

"You don't need to do that Mr. Potter, I am right here, as is Ms. Lovegood's head of house."

The four twirled around and were met with the somber faces of Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick.

"Now what was the problem you wished explicitly to discuss with me, Mr. Potter?"

"Well, we believe and have evidence of Ron and Ginny placing a love potion into our drinks."

"Are you sure, these are serious allegations, Mr. Potter?"

"We are Professor McGonagall. After Neville told us his suspicions, we did the revealing charm, which came up positive, and came straight here. We were delayed by stopping to help Luna escape her tormentors."

"Tormentors, Ms. Granger? What ever do you mean?" asked Filius with a squeak.

"Several Ravenclaws were bullying Luna and taking her things. Apparently this has been happening off and on since her first year."

"Why did you never bring this to anyone, Ms. Lovegood?"

"Well, I was afraid to because they said they would make it worse if I told."

"Come with me and we shall discuss this in my office," Filius stated. He and Luna went off in the direction of Filius's office.

"You three, follow me," Minerva instructed to her lions. They all went to Minerva's office and she proceeded to make them some tea.

"Now tell me what this is all about."

"Well, it started with me. We were having a party in the Common Room and Harry had just opened the golden egg, with encouragement from everyone. A horrible screeching filled the room and I noticed through the commotion that Ron and Ginny were placing a vial of something pink into the butterbeers of Harry and Hermione. I then alerted them and we went to an unused classroom. I told them of my suspicions and we agreed to confirm it and then bring it to you." Neville started.

"Yes and we confirmed the test had positive results and so made up an excuse to come see you. Here are the bottles in question." Hermione concluded.

"I see, I know you may not like him, but I'd like Professor Snape to confirm what is in these."

"If you must, then you must, Professor, just don't include the Headmaster yet."

"Very well, Mr. Potter."

McGonagall went to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder and called Snape's quarters.

"What is it, Minerva?"

"Severus, I need to you to come test two bottles of butterbeer. I have reason to believe they have been tainted with love potion or something to that effect."

"Fine, Minerva, step aside."

Severus stepped through and caught sight of the trio. He asked Minerva what the full situation was. She told him and he began his analysis of the butterbeers.

"Well, they are tainted with Amortentia, keyed if I'm not mistaken, to Ronald and Ginevra Weasley. What is this all about, Minerva, how does it relate to Potter?"

"Professor Snape, I believe Ron and Ginny have it in their heads, from their mother, that they need to be with Hermione and me. Also, I believe it was she that supplied them with the potion." Harry declared.

"I concur with Harry, Severus."

"What do you desire me to do? I must inform the Headmaster if there is an illegal substance on the grounds."

"I can assure you, Professor that the Headmaster, doesn't care. He most likely told Molly to give Ron and Ginny the love potions to give to us."

"Why do you believe that, Potter?" sneered Snape.

"Simple, he desires to be in control and I know that he is very manipulative. I received a letter from Gringott's saying there were incongruities in my accounts and that I should come in at my earliest convenience to see the. Seeing as how we were at the World Cup and Mrs. Weasley did my shopping, I haven't been able to go."

"I can arrange that, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said.

"Thank you, Professor. Also, I would like it if you and Professor Snape could accompany me there. I have never had to deal with this business and we could take the butterbeer issue and see what the goblins say."

"Of course, Mr. Potter," both professors responded.

"Could Neville and I come too?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Yes, the goblins said we would go over my parents' will and my mum wanted her godson present and the girl I am in love with present as well."

"You love me?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Indeed. Now, when should we go?"

"We can go today, if Severus is free."

"Indeed. Let's go and be done."

With that, the five walked out of the school and to the edge of the wards. There Professor Snape made a portkey and they were whisked to Diagon Alley. Then the group proceeded into Gringotts.


	3. Unforeseen Relations & Betrayal

Chapter 3- Unforeseen Relations and More Betrayals

Once the group was all in Gringotts, they went to one of the empty tellers and Harry presented the note. Just as he handed the note to the goblin, he recognized him as the first one he met.

"Griphook, I received this letter from the head of the bank, could you possibly escort us to see him at his discretion?"

"Lord Potter, how did you know my name? Most wizards never remember a goblin's name. As for seeing Ragnok, you and your entourage come right this way."

"Griphook, I always remember the names of those I trust."

Griphook looked at him with an odd sense of admiration on his face, which startled the group seeing as how the goblins normally looked fierce. He directed them into a torch-lit corridor and down to a pair of bronze doors. Griphook ushered them in and quickly closed the door.

"Welcome Lord Potter," said a wizened goblin from behind a gold embossed desk.

"Greetings, Ragnok, leader of the goblins and head of Gringotts," Harry replied.

"Now that formalities between us are out of the way, allow me to introduce, two of my professors; Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape; my god brother, Neville Longbottom; and my girlfriend, Hermione Granger."

"Pleasure to meet you all."

"Ragnok, If I may be blunt, why have you asked me here and why do you call me Lord Potter?"

"You have no idea of your title?"  
"None."

"Hmm…curious…well as I said in the letter, there were incongruities in your monthly statements, your parents' will was never read, and now, you have no knowledge of your title or titles to be more accurate."

"Well, could we start with my parents' will, please, Ragnok?"

"Certainly."

The Last Will and Testament of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans

Last Updated: 21 October 1981

Witnessed: Albus Dumbledore

Sirius Black

Ragnok, head of Goblin nation

We being of sound mind and body do hereby leave everything to our son Harry James Potter. He is to be emancipated whenever he reads this will. We ask that he is to be told the prophecy on his thirteenth birthday. Also, on his fourteenth birthday, he is to receive a letter from each of us. Lastly, he is to take care of the two good, old Marauders left and to take care of the girl he loves (*wink, wink*;*nudge, nudge*).

Assets

Potter Cottage (Godric's Hollow)

Gryffindor Castle (currently in use, called Hogwarts)

Lily Villa (Florence, Italy)

Prong's Place (21 Grimmauld Place)

Monetary Assets

100,000,000 galleons

1,000,000 sickles

100,000 knuts

Muggle- 5,000,000 pounds (Account under Evans-Potter)

List of Guardians: If we die, then this is the order that our son is to be given to certain peoples.

Sirius Black (godfather)

Remus Lupin (honorary uncle, second godfather)

Minerva McGonagall (maternal great-grandmother)

Severus Snape (maternal uncle)

Alice Longbottom (godmother)

Amelia Bones (second godmother)

If any of these are not available, then my son is to be given to a muggleborn's family. He is never to be given to my sister Petunia Dursley nee Evans or her husband. Under no circumstances, is he to be with them or Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (A/N Albus too-many-middle-names Dumbledore).

To conclude, we also wish that our son be given the blood inheritance ritual as well.

Signed,

James Potter

Lily Potter nee Evans

"UNCLE?"

"GREAT-GRANDMOTHER?"

"WHAT?"

"How is this possible?" Harry asked in a shaky voice.

"Well, let's find out. I'll need a small sample of your blood."

Harry was given a special dagger that he cut his finger on, then he let his blood flow into a bowl that would turn the blood into ink. After that was completed he got a blood quill (that only would write for legal documents and for family lines) and filled it with the ink and set it to charmed paper. It began to furiously write. All six in the office eagerly leaned over the desk and looked at the scroll.

Ancestry of Harry James Potter

Mother-Lily Potter nee Evans

Father-James Potter

Uncle-(maternal) Severus Tobias Snape

Grandparents(Paternal)- Charlus Potter

Dorea Potter nee Black

Grandparents(Maternal)- Rose Athena Evans nee Riddle m. Vance Evans

Tobias Snape

****

(A/N I'm only listing certain parts of his lineage, the relevant parts.)

Great-Grandparents(Maternal)- Minerva McGonagall

Tom Marvolo Riddle

Heir to :

Hufflepuff (Potter)

Slytherin (Riddle)

Gryffindor (Potter)

Ravenclaw (McGonagall)

Merlin (Potter)

(A/N THIS IS NOT A SUPER-HARRY FIC. HE JUST WILL HAVE SOME MORE POLITICAL POWER.)

"Well, I guess it was wise bringing you professors."

"Indeed. We will be having a long talk when we get back to Hogwarts."

"Agreed, Severus."

"Of course, Uncle Severus."

"You are asking for it, Pot- I mean Harry."

"Now let's move on to the discrepancies in your account. From what I can tell, there have been withdrawals made by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley. If you wish, the money can be returned to you plus all personal items that may have been taken."

"Do it. Oh, could you freeze their accounts as well?"

"Certainly."

"Now, what would you like to do about the betrothal contract with, Ginevra Molly Weasley?"

"MARRIAGE CONTRACT!" shouted Snape, McGonagall, Harry and Hermione at the same time.

"WHO SET UP THE CONTRACT?" McGonagall asked.

"Albus Dumbledore."

"WHY THAT NO GOOD ROTTEN AMADAN!" McGonagall shouted.

"Let me guess, you wish me to negate this contract?"

"Yes." Harry coolly replied.

Before Ragnok could negate the contract, a goblin entered with another sheet of paper and passed it to him. Ragnok looked it over and got an angry look to his face.

"It would seem," he started forcefully, "that Dumbledore has placed another marriage contract into effect."

"Who with whom?"

"Hermione Jean Granger with Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"WHAT?"

"Calm down, Hermione."

Seeing that telling her to calm down wasn't enough, Harry had to quickly pull her into a searing kiss, before she destroyed the office. As they kissed, a golden glow began to envelope them and they soon became obscured entirely.

"Well, it seems we are treated to a rather rare event," Ragnok exclaimed.

"What, Ragnok?" Neville asked.

"The completion of a soul bond, Scion Longbottom."

After twenty minutes, the glow faded and Harry and Hermione were informed of the benefits of their soul bond.

"Due to a soul bond being the union of two souls, you two are now legally, in the wizarding world considered married and of age. Also the marriage contracts are now null and void."

The group was considerably thankful for this. Harry accepted the head of house rings for the families he was head of. The group then thanked Ragnok and they were escorted from the bank. They went to the Leaky Cauldron and had a quick lunch, for they were all ravenous after being in Gringotts for two hours. After that, Snape created another portkey and they returned to Hogwarts. The group sans Neville, headed to Minerva's office to discuss the things they had learned.


	4. Discussions & Unexpected Tasks

Chapter 4- Discussions and Unexpected Tasks

Snape, McGonagall, Harry, and Hermione had just arrived in McGonagall's office and were enjoying some tea. They had the room warded for silence and it would alert them if anyone approached.

"You know Harry, I'm surprised you didn't explode when the inheritance ritual revealed Tom Marvolo Riddle as your great-grandfather," Hermione stated.

"Well, it did surprise me, but somehow I always got a familiar feeling around him, sort of like I was related."

"What do you mean Ms. Granger, uh I mean, Mrs. Potter?"

"You two don't know who Tom Marvolo Riddle is now?"

"I was married to the man, but he died after Rose was just born. Do you mean to tell us he's still alive?"

"Yes, great-grandmother. He's still alive, living under a different name, though."

"Who is he now?"

"I don't think you want me to tell you."

"Harry James Potter, you'd better tell me right now, or help me, I'll transfigure you into a box."

At this threat, Harry took out his wand and wrote the name TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE in the air in fiery letters. Then, he waved his wand and it shifted into the phrase: I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.

"WHAT?" both McGonagall and Snape shouted.

"You see now why I didn't want to tell you."

"But how, Albus said he died?"

"My guess is that Albus convinced you he died after he slowly had turned Riddle to evil. From there, he must have influenced Riddle to attack me and mum and dad. He, himself, could have been the one to attack us and then altered everyone's memories. He, then probably did something to Riddle to make him turn into a wraith. Hmm…we'll have to research that and a way to restore Riddle to himself."

"As if we don't already have a full plate, what with the Triwizard Tournament," Hermione stated dully.

"Well, seeing as how it is late, we should be going to bed. However, with your soul bond, that might be a problem."

"Nonsense, we can stay in the married quarters. I know there are some behind the painting of Godric Gryffindor in the Common Room. So don't worry about us, " Hermione fired off rapidly.

"Do you ever take a breath, Grang- er, I mean, Hermione?"

"Occasionally, when I feel like it."

"Ugh, my niece-in-law is going to drive me insane."

"You'll grow to love her as I have, Uncle Sev."

The four went off to their respective bedrooms and prepared for bed. Harry and Hermione went to the married quarters. Once there, they were both nervous since both slept in their undergarments. Harry was the one to charge, like all Gryffindors do.

"We can't let this bother us, Mione, we are married and all I want to do is sleep tonight."

"You are right, love, I suppose I'm worried that you won't like what you see."

"I'll always like and love you to my dying breath."

They both got in bed and snuggled close together. About ten minutes later, both were sleeping peacefully.

~Struggles of a Teenage Wizard~

The next day, Harry and Hermione went to breakfast and there they were confronted by two angry Weasleys.

"Where did you two disappear to yesterday?" Ron asked furiously.

"They were discussing their schedules with me and both then left to talk to Professor Snape about their homework essay, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall stated tersely as she came up behind him.

"Well, what about them not coming back to the dormitories?"

"I gave them my guest rooms, Mr. Weasley," Snape said coming to stand next to her.

"But, you're you!"

"I am who, Mr. Weasley? As such, it doesn't matter, they were both exhausted and I kindly offered my guest rooms to them. Five points from Gryffindor for questioning me rudely and for being uncalled for."

"WHAT?"

"I think its time you went to class, children."

The Golden Trio, followed by Neville, exited the Great Hall and said goodbye to Ginny. The quartet then went to Transfiguration. Once there, they sat down and waited for the bell to ring.

"Good morning, class. Today, we will be taking notes on transfiguring porcupines into pincushions."

They took notes and then were each given a porcupine to change into a pincushion. Harry and Hermione both achieved the feat before the end of the class, which angered Ron to no end.

"Well done, Harry and Hermione, since you were the first two to be perfectly completed with the assignment, you two will not be required to do the homework. Now I have an announcement before you go. During the Yule season, while the Triwizard Tournament is going on, the host school has a Yule Ball. This is a time when we can let our hair down and dress up. It is not a time to goof off and act like a clown- Mr. Weasley, quit playing and pay attention. Now, as I was saying, we will be hosting the event and it will be held for fourth year and up; although you may bring a lower classmen if you wish. That is all, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, stay behind, please."

"Go on, mate, we'll catch you at lunch."

"Ok, good luck."

When Ron had left, Harry and Hermione went up to McGonagall's desk and asked what was wrong.

"Oh, nothing is wrong, except with the Weasleys. Watch out for them at lunch. Also, Harry, the champions have to open the ball with their date."

"I know, and I hope that my lovely wife is available?"

"Of course, dear. Minerva, could you please give us some dancing lessons?"

"Of course. I'd be delighted."

With that said, Harry and Hermione bid farewell to Minerva and decided to go to the kitchens for lunch since they didn't want to deal with the Weasleys. They went to the kitchens and found the painting of the bowl of fruit marking the entrance. Harry tickled a spot on the pear and the door opened. Once inside, they were met by a very familiar house-elf, or at least familiar to Harry.

"Dobby! What are you doing here?"

(A/N I'm not doing accents in this story, I have enough work as it is.)

"Master Harry Potter sir, I work in the kitchens, now. Headmaster offered Dobby a job when no one would take Dobby in. Dobby was wanting wages for working and Headmaster gives Dobby a galleon a week and one day off a month."

"Dobby, I have a few favors to ask. First, could we get some food? We really want to avoid the Weasleys, so we came here. Second, how would you like to work for me?"

"Both Dobby can and would like to do. But, could Master Harry Potter sir, hire Dobby's friend, Winky, as well?"

"Yes, Dobby. I still want you to work at Hogwarts, acting as a spy against the Headmaster. Could you do that?"

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir. Would you like me to get Winky, so we can bond with you?"

"That's fine, and Dobby, the name is just Harry."

Dobby got Winky and both swore to serve the House of Potter. Harry accepted them and Winky went off to look at his houses; he was surprised at this, but Winky sobered when she bonded to Harry. Both elves were informed that Hermione was his wife, and that they were to be called Harry and Hermione.

Harry and Hermione ate lunch and then went to get ready for their potions class.

Up Next: Another confrontation with Ron and Potions with Snape.


	5. Potions & Commotions

Chapter 5 - Potions and Commotions

Once Harry and Hermione had gotten their stuff for Potions, they proceeded to the classroom. They were the first ones there so they pulled out their essays to go over them one last time for any errors. After five minutes, the "walking carrot" rudely interrupted them.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Ron screamed at them.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, quit yelling! Our meeting with McGonagall took longer than we thought, so she was kind enough to share lunch with us, so that we wouldn't be late."

"Oh, sorry."

"You should be, Mr. Weasley," Snape sneered as he came up behind Ron, the open Potions door evidence of interrupting Snape. "After all, you interrupted the last of my lunch, causing it to be thrown across the room due to the volume of your voice; therefore, detention tonight with me at eight o'clock to clean it up."

Before Ron could argue, the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins showed up, and proceeded into the open classroom. The Golden Trio sat down at their usual spots. For a few seconds, the only sounds that could be heard were the shuffling of papers and the frantic scratching of quills.

"Pass in your homework," Snape said.

Snape then threw a piece of enchanted chalk at the board and it started writing the directions for that day's potion - Pepper-Up Potion. The students got to work quickly and Harry had no trouble making the potion, since for some odd reason, the Slytherins weren't acting out today.

Snape held Harry and Hermione after to explain to them the different homework assignment they received. Ron looked envious, but quickly left to find Ginny. He needed to talk to her about the seemingly ineffectual potions. Snape led Harry and Hermione to his office.

"Harry, I had a question about yesterday."

"What is it, Uncle Sev?"

"You seemed unsurprised that Voldemort was your great-grandfather."

"I know, the goblins, when they sent the letter, had sent the letter that my parents had wanted sent, to me. In it, contained the information that Riddle was my great-grandfather. It also explained the whole of the situation with McGonagall and Dumbledore as well."

"Ah, and how did you take it when you first found out?"

"Well, thankfully, I only destroyed about half of my bedroom-which was no different than what it normally is, so I didn't have to cover up anything when the Weasleys came to pick me up. Hermione, do you think that the twins had anything to do with this?"

"Hmm…no, I don't think they are, but we can ask them."

"Pardon, but how can you be sure they will be honest?"

"Simple, we tell them to swear by the Marauders. So I know that they will do."

"Anyway, so you two can go off to dinner, and draw suspicion away from Mr. Weasley, I'll give you your assignment now. It is to write a twelve-inch essay over a potion of your choosing and its countermeasures, if any. It will be due at the next potions class on Tuesday."

"OK, Uncle Sev. See you later."

Harry and Hermione got to the Great Hall just as dinner was about to start. They quickly found Ron and Ginny and sat down across from them and next to Neville. Ron asked what their assignment was and when they told him, he groaned very loudly.

"All you two have to write is a foot. Everyone else has to write two feet on how they screwed up today. It's not fair."

"Life's sometimes not fair, Ron."

"Harry," Ginny started, "would you like some pumpkin juice, I have the jug by me so I thought I would pour you some?"

"Yes, Ginny, I'd like that, but Hermione has already poured me some. Sorry."

"Oh, that's ok."

Harry and Hermione were silently communicating with each other. They discovered they could do this the other night, so were contemplating on whether Ron and Ginny were going to try something.

'Love, be on your guard.'

'I will, Mione.'

Harry tested all of his food throughout dinner, and he tested his dessert. When he went to get a last piece of treacle tart, Ginny grabbed and quickly handed it over to him. He tested it as well, and found it to have some Love Potion in it. He quickly stood up and took the piece to Minerva who understood what he wanted done. She handed it to Severus, who tested it and told Harry what it was.

Harry walked over to Dumbledore and he provided him with the piece of treacle tart.

"Harry, my boy, what do you want me to do with this?"

"I want you to submit it as evidence."

"Evidence, for what?"

"The use of Amortentia on the boy-who-lived."

"Harry, that's preposterous."

"Is it, Albus?" McGonagall asked him. "Isn't it also preposterous that Tom Marvolo Riddle be still alive?"

Dumbledore visibly paled and knew what Harry had gone to do the other day. He called a meeting of Harry, Hermione, Snape, McGonagall, Ron and Ginny. As those named exited the Great Hall, the rest of the school and Beauxbatons and Durmstrang wondered what was going on.

Next: The Meeting, Fallout, and Preparations for the Yule Ball

(A/N It might go a little slower now, since I'm back to a full work load at school and my muse comes and goes throughout the day, making it difficult for me to get a chapter done. I'll try to upload Ch. 6 before the week is out. So please be patient.)


	6. Fallout & Yule Preparations

Ch.6 - Fallout & Yule Preparations

The meeting was naturally in Dumbledore's office. He offered everyone a lemon drop, and everyone declined. Snape had told Harry and Hermione that he specially had them made with a calming draught mixed in them. Needless to say, this didn't deter Dumbledore in the slightest. He calmly started the long discussion.

"Now, what is this all about?"

"Well, Albus, it seems that Ronald and Ginevra Weasley have placed love potions in the food and drink of Harry and Hermione."

"Where is the evidence?"

"Here, in the treacle tart."

"I was unaware that this was Ms. Granger's piece. I thought that this was Mr. Potter's. It would seem, Minerva that you have brought me nothing to indicate that they have placed anything into the food or drink of Ms. Granger."

"That's Mrs. Potter, to you, Professor," Hermione interjected.

"WHAT!" both Ron and Ginny screamed at the same time.

"Indeed? Well, all I can do is express my congratulation to both of you. A soul bond, I presume?"

"Yes. No thanks to you, Ron, Ginny, and Molly."

"I've no idea what you mean."

"Oh, I think you do since you had marriage contracts set up between me and Ginny and Hermione and Ron. Now do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Alas, nothing. Could I beseech you not to divulge anything until the tournament is over?"

"For now, we won't, but if anything of the sort happens again, then I am afraid I will divulge everything, including the information on Riddle."

"What information on Tom?"

"Oh, just the fact that I'm his great-grandson and most likely you are the one who made him into Voldemort, not he himself."

"You wouldn't."

"I would. So beware. Now, before we go and have a family meeting, I do expect you to follow through on what you said you would do about Ginny."

"NO! YOU JUST HAD TO TAKE HIM DIDN'T YOU, YOU FILTHY MUD-" Ginny started to scream, but was cut off with a silencing charm, courtesy of Severus.

"LET MY SISTER OUT OF THE CHARM! POTTER HAD TO RUIN EVERYTHING! HE TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME, EVEN MY GIRL!" Ron screeched.

"I WAS NEVER YOUR GIRL, RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU, BUT TRIED TO FOR HARRY'S SAKE!" Hermione interjected, but she was cut off from her tirade with a quick, albeit steamy kiss from Harry.

"Albus, I think it best we leave now. However, do make sure and you enact the punishment for Ms. Weasley or I will make you wish you were a dung beetle, by the time I'm through with you," McGonagall stated.

"Yes, perhaps that is best. I won't forget about the punishment. Good evening to you all."

The familial group then left and proceeded to the entrance hall, where they all separated ways to go to bed.

~Struggles of a Teenage Wizard~

Harry and Hermione arrived back in their quarters and quickly changed for bed. They both fell on the bed, but realized they were too wired to go to sleep. So, Hermione suggested they start getting better accustomed to their relationship. They had had plenty of snogging practice, but Hermione wanted a little more than that.

"Harry, while I'm not ready to fully consummate our marriage yet, I do want to move past snogging."

"OK," Harry said nervously.

"Don't worry, it won't be anything too extreme, since we're only fourteen."

So Harry, with reassurance and limits set from Hermione, gradually started to touch her in more intimate places. He started off by slowly kneading her breasts, and French-kissed her while doing that. Hermione began to moan as his tongue slowly engaged in a sensual battle with her own. They continued with this for about a half hour, before their exhaustion caught up with them. They made their way to bed, and since tomorrow was Saturday and a Hogsmeade weekend, they had decided they were going to go get their things for the Yule Ball and Christmas season settled early.

~Struggles of a Teenage Wizard~

(A/N I know that this is not explicit yet, but they are fourteen and I will not rush their relationship. I have upped the rating just to be on the safe side, especially since their will be more encounters like this and I might begin to use more expletives from the characters.)

Harry and Hermione woke bright and early. Harry decided to let Hermione take the first shower, while he read the paper and ordered breakfast for them. He quickly sent off a missive with Hedwig to Minerva and Severus to see if they would join them for breakfast. Hermione was out of the shower by then, so he hurried up to take one. Hermione was reading the paper, when she heard a knock on their portrait. She opened it to find Minerva and Severus fully dressed waiting.

"Come in, Harry is just finishing up in the bathroom and then we can sit down to have breakfast. Any preferences?"

Both professors replied in the negative. Harry stepped out of the bedroom fully dressed and sat next to Hermione on one side of the table, while Minerva and Severus sat on the other. Harry called for Dobby.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Dobby, could you please get some breakfast for the four of us?"

"Certainly, Harry."

Dobby returned about four minutes later with a full English breakfast ready. Harry thanked Dobby and told him to continue with his previous assignment. The four began eating and were discussing their plans for Hogsmeade. They agreed they would meet at the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer, when they had completed all that they needed done.

~Struggles of a Teenage Wizard~

Harry and Hermione got into a carriage with Neville and Luna. They found out Neville had asked her to the Ball and so were going to get Luna some dress robes. The group arrived at Gladrags and was surprised that hardly anyone was there. Harry and Hermione went first, since neither of them liked the robes that Mrs. Weasley had picked out. The woman who was doing their robes made sure they matched, but didn't tell what the other one had. Neville picked out some nice black robes, while Luna picked out a silver dress robe.

After the group was done at Gladrags, they saw Minerva and Severus go into the Three Broomsticks and so decided to eat lunch there. They joined McGonagall and Snape at their table and proceeded to have a pleasant conversation over lunch.

"Professor McGonagall, I want to thank you for believing Harry, Hermione, and Neville about the Ravenclaws attacking me."

"Think nothing of it, Ms. Lovegood. A friend of my great-grandson is a friend of mine."

"The same goes for me as well, Ms. Lovegood, except he's my nephew, not great-grandson," Snape stated.

"Huh, am I missing something here?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, apparently I am Minerva's great-grandson and Severus's nephew. The headmaster hid that fact from us and violated my parents' will," Harry declared.

"Oh, well, I could have told you that."

"What?"

"I am a Seer, far better than Trelawney. She can only make prophecies and questionable ones at that. I can see pathways that people take, their futures, and make prophecies. There hasn't been a true Seer, since the time of the Founders."

"Oh, well, thanks."

"I will tell you this, the prophecy that Trelawney made about you, did previously apply to Neville and you, before Dumbledore attacked you. It was never meant to apply to Voldemort, that's just the meaning that Dumbledore wanted you to think, when he fashioned your great-grandfather into Voldemort."

"You seem to know a lot about it," Snape declared with a suspicious tone.

"I apologize if I have offended, but I am a Seer, therefore I have seen this happening. Also, I should warn you that Molly will not take this well and the suspension of Ginevra, it won't be happening in the way you think it will."

"Hmm, seems to me that we'll have to keep a closer eye on Dumbledore. However, I have been making plans for after the Yule Ball is over. I am curious, Neville, would you and your grandmother like to come for New Years? The same invitation is open to you and your father, Luna. Minerva, Severus, your attendance is mandatory, no excuses."

"I'd be delighted, Harry," Luna replied cheerfully.

"As would I and my gran," Neville added.

"We would be there anyways, since Christmas and New Years are times spent with family. However, where would we be spending it, Harry?" McGonagall asked.

"Potter Manor, of course, but we need not worry about it yet. We will make final arrangements closer to the Yule Ball. Oh, Neville, Luna, make sure you owl your guardians to make sure it is all right."

"Will do, Harry," both Neville and Luna said in unison, sounding almost like Fred and George.

Since they all had their preparations in order, they then went back to the castle. Harry and Hermione went back to their quarters to work on some homework. Neville took Luna to see the plant he was growing in the greenhouse and to see if they could find the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Minerva and Severus went to their respective offices to grade papers. None of them knew that a storm was brewing.

(A/N The last sentence will be explained throughout the rest of fourth year. Also, I will not cover everything, but what I will cover, will be similar to canon as I possibly can get. Thank you.)


	7. The Yule Ball

Chapter 7 - The Yule Ball

Harry and Hermione were rather rudely woken up by Dobby stating that Minerva and Severus needed to get in and talk to them. Bleary-eyed they went to the portrait and let them in.

"THAT MISERABLE BASTARD DIDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT GINEVRA!" Snape bellowed as soon as the portrait was closed.

"Happy Christmas to you too, Uncle."

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT OLD GOAT SAID? WELL, HE SAID HE WOULD DO SOMETHING AND THEN HE GOES AND SAYS HE LOST THE EVIDENCE, SO THEREFORE, HE CAN'T SUSPEND OR DO ANYTHING TO GINEVRA!"

"SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE, Calm down. You don't want to give yourself a heart attack now do you? Oh, and Happy Christmas, Harry, Hermione."

It took awhile, but the group finally managed to calm Severus down.

"Sorry about that. I am just so mad. However, Happy Christmas."

"It's alright," the other three said.

They were all enraged that Dumbledore would "lose" the evidence. All wanted to see justice done, but unfortunately they couldn't do anything about it.

Seeing as how it was the day of the Yule Ball, the family decided to go over last minute preparations while eating breakfast. They knew they would be leaving after the ball by portkey and would arrive at Potter Manor. Then Mr. Lovegood and Lady Regent Longbottom would floo over and they would spend the day mostly at the manor, with a side trip to St. Mungo's to see the Longbottoms. The group would also spend the rest of the holiday at the manor, acquainting the Purebloods with some Muggle entertainment, with some help from Hermione's parents. Harry didn't know what to make of that since his in-laws had only just been informed of their union and he hadn't followed any protocol. Severus started roaring with laughter at that and Minerva shut him up with just a glare. Hermione told him not to worry, but to run if he saw her dad with a cricket bat. This didn't make Harry feel any better, but it did remind him of some other family.

"Umm… I don't know how to say this, but what do we do about Sirius and Remus?"

"OH, I completely forgot about them. Well, we could… I don't know. With Mr. Lovegood and Lady Regent Longbottom coming over, we can't exactly have Sirius there, unless he played the family dog."

"The mutt would deserve it."

"Uncle Sev, be nice. They mean a lot to me."

"Sorry, but what do you mean when you say family dog? I know that Sirius is innocent, you have proven to us that much, but why would you make him out to be a dog?"

"Umm…heh… he's an illegal animagus," Harry mumbled.

"HE'S WHAT?"

"Heh…well, how else would he have been able to spend time with Moony?"

"BUT STILL, HE COULD HAVE DIED… HE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED…" McGonagall started to rant.

"What would you have done if one of your friends was in that situation? Moony was worried that none of them would like him after they discovered the truth of what he was. He was surprised when they became animagi just to be with him during the full moon."

"Well, I can see that… but still he should have informed- wait a minute- 'they became animagi'- it wasn't just Sirius?"

"No. My father and Peter Pettigrew became animagi as well."

"Well, I don't suppose I can do anything about it now, so I won't worry about it. Now, as far as dealing with Remus and Sirius, well, we could tell Xeno and Augusta the truth. After all, there should be no secrets between friends right?"

"Right," the others all agreed.

The group quickly discussed how they would broach the subject and decided that they would use a pensieve. After all, memories from fourteen year olds can't be forged, and even then there are tell-tale signs. They dispersed to finish up packing and then getting ready for the ball tonight.

"Harry, what are we going to do if the Weasleys make a scene?"

"We'll leave. Any excuse to go to the manor early is alright in my books. What time is it, Mione?"

"We have six hours until the Ball."

"What's say we go find Neville and Luna and enjoy some fun in the snow?"

"Great idea, love."

The Golden Couple left their quarters only to find Neville and Luna already waiting for them.

"Hello Harry and Hermione. You wanted to invite us to something?" Luna said in her normal mysterious tone.

"Uh, yeah, we wanted to see if you wanted to go have some fun in the snow before the Ball."

"Yeah!" both Neville and Luna agreed immediately.

The quartet then went out by the Black Lake and proceeded to just enjoy the snow.

That was until Harry decided to put some snow down the back of Hermione's robe.

"Ahh, Harry, that's c-cold. Now, of course, you realize this means war."

The quartet then got into a snowball fight that turned into a battle of epic proportions when the Weasley Twins decided to join in. In the end, it seemed like they had gotten the whole of Gryffindor house involved, with the exception of Ron and Ginny.

"Alright ladies, time to head in," Angelina Johnson said when there was about three hours left until the Ball.

"What? Why? There's still plenty of time before the Ball," Fred and George said in unison.

"You want us to look our best don't you?"

"Never mind, take as long as you need," the Twins said in unison again.

All of the girls, except Hermione and Luna rushed to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione and Luna were going to Harry and Hermione's quarters to get ready and then would head to Hermione's old dorm while their men got ready.

After about another hour and a half of playing in the snow, Neville and Harry went to his quarters to get ready. Harry showered first and then Neville They both got into their dress robes and were tying their bowties and double checking their corsages for the girls.

"Harry, do you think that Luna will be a good girlfriend?" Neville asked while Harry failed miserably at getting his hair to flatten down.

"Yeah, Neville. Luna will be great for you. She complements your shy awkwardness with her extreme curiosity. So, yeah, she'll be a good match."

"Thanks, Harry."

"Well, we have about a half hour before the Ball. Should we go get our ladies and head down?"

"Yeah."

The two then headed to the Common Room and didn't have long to wait until their dates came down. While Luna was a vision in her silver robes, Hermione looked like a goddess in her baby blue dress robe, which contrasted with Harry's black dress robe, with blue trim perfectly. Harry and Neville placed the corsages on their respective girls' wrists, while Hermione and Luna placed the boutonnières on their men. Then the quartet headed down to the Great Hall.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter," Professor McGonagall greeted them. "Such a lovely couple, now could you please join your fellow champions and I will tell you how tonight will go. Good. Now, the evening will start of with dinner, and then after that is over, then you all will go out and share in the first dance. Ok, the doors will open in ten minutes time."

She shuffled off to herd in any remaining people, so that the Ball could start on time and go without a hitch. While she did that, the champions were conversing amongst themselves.

"Harry," Cedric whispered.

"Yeah, Cedric?"

"Have you figured out the clue for the next task?"

"All I know is to open it underwater, but I'm afraid I haven't had a chance to do that."

"Why don't you use the Prefect Bathroom? You know where it is?"

Harry nodded in the affirmative.

"Good. Go in there and you'll be able to hear the clue. Password's pine fresh."

"I will and thanks Cedric."

McGonagall came back at this point and lined them up with Fleur in the lead with Roger Davies, followed by Viktor Krum with presumably one of his fan girls, after him was Cedric Diggory with Cho Chang, and lastly, was Harry and Hermione. The doors to the Great Hall opened rather slowly and then the champions walked into the hall.

Harry was enjoying himself. He was on the arm of the most beautiful girl, to him at least, in Hogwarts, who just happened to be his wife. He now had a loving family that cared and wanted him. Yeah, to Harry Potter, life couldn't get any better. Well, except for the jealous looks he was getting on his way to the Champions' Table. He saw Ron and Ginny, who he guessed had made her brother invite her. He saw Malfoy on the arm of Pug-faced Pansy Parkinson, shadowed by this two lackeys. Right before he got to the Champions' Table, he saw his uncle and great-grandmother give him looks filled with pride.

"Harry, I wish to apologize about the little boy comment I said on Halloween," Fleur said as they sat down to order their food.

"Think nothing of it, Fleur, I don't make a point to hold grudges. Except against the one who killed my parents."

"You-Know-Who?"

"Fleur, fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," Hermione interjected.

"Your girlfriend?"  
"No, my wife," Harry said in an exasperatingly teasing tone.

"Yes, I'm his wife, and if he wants me to be nice tonight, then he will keep his teasing down."

"Whatever, you don't scare me, witch!"

"Oh, and I was trying so hard."

"What do you want to eat love?"

"Hmm… how about a club sandwich? It's less work for the houselves yet it's also tasty."

"Very well, dear."

They ordered their food and enjoyed talking to the rest of the champions, well, all except for Krum who kept glaring at Harry every time he talked to Hermione. Now, it was the time that Harry dreaded. Dancing in front of the school.

"Harry, you can do this. I have faith in you."

"I know, love. As long as I have you with me, I feel like I can do anything."

"Then, let's dance."

They began to dance to the waltz that was playing and Hermione thought that the dance lessons really paid off. The first couple to join in the dancing was Severus and Minerva, since he considered it courteous. Next, it was Neville and Luna, who seemed to float on the air partially. Finally, the song ended and the Weird Sisters struck up a more lively tune, and Hermione pushed Harry towards Minerva, who blushed when Harry bowed low before her. Severus left to go on his turn checking the grounds for any rule-breaking.

Hermione danced with Neville and Luna sat down. Then when that song was over, Harry danced with Luna and Neville danced with Minerva leaving Hermione to sit down by herself.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here brother mine?"

"It would seem sister, dear, we have a Mudblood who has been a lot of trouble."

"What should we do with her?"

"Well, I know what I'm going to take from her."

"Don't even think about it, you two," said Fred coming up behind them and going in front of Hermione.

"Yeah, unless you want us to pull some pranks on you," said George coming to stand next to Fred.

"You are traitors. We don't have anything, while Potter has everything."

"You think I have everything, Ron? Then tell me, where are my parents? Hmm?" Harry stated as he came up to stand between the Twins.

"Your parents were nothing, lay-about losers. They are probably grateful they are dead. Just so they don't have to mess with you anymore."

"Hermione, would you go find Severus and Minerva, while I go find Neville and Luna?"

"Sure, what should I tell them?"

"Tell them, we are leaving now for the Manor. Fred, George it's been wonderful to see you and I do hope you will try to come over to the Manor sometime on the holiday. Maybe for New Years and meet a couple of marauders just like you?"

"Sure, Harry. Just name the time and give us a means for getting there and we will be. See you later," said Fred.

"Yeah, oh and don't worry about these two, we'll keep our eye on them," replied his Twin.

"Thanks guys, see you soon."

Harry went off to look for Neville and Luna and it didn't take long. Both were dancing together again and so he went over.

"Hey, you two, ready to go?"

"Sure," they both replied in unison making Harry think of the Twins he just left.

"Come on."

They headed off and met up with the other three outside the Great Hall.

"Ready to go?" Severus asked.

"Ready and willing, Uncle Sev," Harry replied.

"You know I don't like being called, Sev, Potter."

"Yeah, well, I have to do it to annoy you."

"Why?"

"Well, it is my destiny!"

"Oh, Harry, bad Star Wars pun," Hermione interjected.

"I couldn't say 'I am your father!', now could I?"

"Ugh. Boys."

The group all laughed at Hermione's last comment and then proceeded to Minerva's classroom where they grabbed their cloaks, trunks, and animals and then headed out towards the edge of the wards. Severus created a portkey again and they all arrived at Potter Manor where Mr. Lovegood and Lady Regent Longbottom were waiting, having been brought by Dobby and Winky. The group told them all about the Ball and they had pictures taken of them for the family album. Then, they all broke up to get out of their clothes and go to bed for celebrating their Christmas tomorrow.

Harry and Hermione arrived in the master bedroom and quickly dressed down for bed.

As they snuggled under the covers, Hermione asked, "Harry, what do you think Ron would have done tonight if the Twins hadn't shown up when they did?"

"Most likely, he would have tried to r-r-rape you so that I couldn't take your innocence from you. Of course, I don't think he would have gotten that far."

"Why not?"

"Well, for one, I think that you would have screamed as you were being taken out of the hall, or that someone would have seen you. Two, I think that you would have kicked him where the sun don't shine. Third, Ginny would have been no problem, since you know more hexes and curses than her."

"Thanks, Harry."

"And if all that failed, then I would have gotten to you before he was able to do anything and I would have killed him."

"Really?"

"Without a doubt. Never doubt that I love you and I will always come for you. I would die for you, Hermione."

"Harry," Hermione said starting to cry.

"Hush, now, let's get some rest," Harry said as he kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Hermione."

With that, the both of them fell asleep in each other's arms, not caring that a dark force was rising.

(A/N Hey, sorry about getting this out late. If you are wondering about the reason, then check it out in Ch. 8 of Independent Destiny. Also, in your reviews, I want you to try and guess what dark force is rising. The first to get it right, will get to make some suggestion for the story and I will put it in the next chapter- Celebrating a Christmas Late. Title is a work in progress. Thanks and good night.)

Riddle Potter 23


	8. A Late Christmas

Chapter 8- A Late Christmas

Harry and Hermione woke up early on the following morning to the sound of Dobby with a tea tray.

"Dobby, what are you doing here this early in the morning?" Harry asked.

"Well, Master Harry Potter sir, Dobby was wondering if he could be giving you your present now."

"Of course, Dobby, let me go fetch yours right fast," Harry replied as he rushed out of the room.

"Dobby, we want you to know that we appreciate both you and Winky working for us. We don't know what we would do without you."

"Mistress Mione, you has made Dobby a very happy elf," Dobby stated starting to tear up.

"Your welcome, Dobby," Hermione replied.

At that moment Harry rushed back in with a wrapped package.

"Here you are, Dobby," Harry said handing him the brightly wrapped package.

"Thank you, Harry Potter sir!"

Dobby opened his package which opened to reveal a coupon to Madame Malkin's for any clothes that Dobby could want. Harry's package turned out to be a pair of socks made by Dobby that were red and green and had snitches on them.

"Thanks, Dobby, I think I'll wear them now," Harry stated.

Dobby left them to wake the others while Harry and Hermione got dressed in some simple muggle clothes. As soon as they were done, they headed downstairs where they met Hermione's parents who had been brought thirty minutes before by Winky.

"Mum, dad, it's so good to see you," Hermione squealed, hugging her parents, "there's someone I want you to meet. Harry Potter, my husband."

"Hello, Harry," both Hermione's parents said together.

"Hello, Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger," Harry said nervously.

"Don't worry, Harry, we won't be giving you the third degree, yet," Mr. Granger said jokingly.

"Harry, don't listen to my husband. If he doesn't play nice, then he'll be introduced to the sofa again. Now, why don't you tell us about yourself."

"Well, I suppose Hermione has told you about our adventures at Hogwarts," Harry said and seeing them nod, he continued," my life before Hogwarts wasn't that good. My relatives liked to attempt to squash the magic out of me, of course to no avail. They would constantly call me freak and other demeaning names. I didn't know my name until I was five and didn't know my birthday until I was seven. Other than that, there really is nothing more that I'm willing to say just yet."

"I think that we could all use some more tea before the rest of our family gets up and we have our Christmas celebration. Dobby!"

"Yes, Mistress Mione?" Dobby asked.

"Could you bring us some more tea please?"

"Yes, Mistress Mione."

At the Grangers confused looks, Harry and Hermione explained that Dobby was a house-elf and served them and received payment.

"Is he always that excited?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Yes."

Just as Dobby got back with the tea, the rest of the group came in.

"Morning, all," Harry greeted them as they sat down to pour themselves some tea.

He received six "Morning Harry's" in return.

"So, what do we want to do first? Eat breakfast and then open presents or vice versa?" Hermione inquired.

"Eat breakfast" was the reply most heard, so the group headed to the dining room and ate a wonderful English breakfast. After they all were full to the brim, they marched back into the living room and Dobby and Winky, wearing little Santa hats, began to pass out the presents.

Digging into his presents, Harry found a book on Defense from Neville and his Gran, a charm necklace to ward of Crumple-Horned Snorckacks from Luna and her dad, a foe-glass from Severus, a pensieve from Minerva, a vast array of muggle clothes from the Grangers, and finally, he received a framed portrait from Hermione of his parents.

"Harry, when I sent Dobby to Godric's Hollow to see if he could find anything about your parents' assets, imagine to my surprise when I found out from him that the house was intact. Not only that, but there was no sign of a struggle anywhere in the house. On the mantle, he found this portrait of your parents, but it isn't an ordinary portrait. Apparently, your parents' spirits reside within the painting."

"Hermione, you have just given me the best Christmas ever," Harry said.

Harry went and put the portrait of his parents on the mantle where they belonged.

"Hello, Harry," his mother said.

"Hi, mum, dad" Harry replied.

"We want you to know that we are so proud of you."

"Yeah, like your mum said, we're proud of you. Did you know that we actually visited you your first year?"  
"No, I didn't- unless- the Mirror of Erised."

"Yes, the mirror of Erised."

"Well, not to be rude to my own parents, but I should get back to my guests."

"Of course, Harry, after all we have all the time in the world."

"I'll come back later then."

"Alright."

Harry went back over to Hermione and noted that there was some of Fred and George's enchanted mistletoe over her head, so he dipped her back and kissed her deeply.

"What was that for dear? Not that I'm complaining."

"Well, dear, you know Fred and George's mistletoe. If I hadn't kissed you in that manner, then you would have been soaked with water."

"Ah."

"Now, since everybody else seems to be done with opening their presents. I have two final presents to give out. One is to you my dear."

He handed her an engagement ring, that had emeralds entwining around a central diamond.

"Oh, Harry, it's beautiful."

"Glad you love it. Now for my second gift, Dobby I need your help."

"Yes, Master Harry sir?"

"I need you to fetch my dogfather and Uncle Moony."

"Of course, Master Harry."

Dobby popped out and while waiting on him, the others began to thank each other for their gifts. After thirty minutes, Dobby popped back in with a raggedy-looking Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"It's Sirius Black," Mrs. Longbottom shouted.

"Yes, yes, it is, but don't worry. He won't harm you. Please let me tell my story," Harry said quickly.

"It all started a year ago. I found out the truth of my parents' murder. Or so I thought. Peter Pettigrew betrayed my parents. Now, whether he betrayed them to Voldemort or Albus Dumbledore is the question. Either way, Pettigrew told the secret and my parents were killed. Besides, Sirius Black is my godfather. You know what that entails, don't you Mrs. Longbottom? He couldn't have betrayed me due to the bond between us. It wouldn't have allowed him to let me be harmed in any manner."

"You're right, it wouldn't. But why would Black be framed, then?"

"Well, it was mainly to get him out of the way so that Dumbledore could dump me at my mum's sister's, where I wouldn't have a happy childhood."

"Why would Dumbledore do that?"

"He's a master manipulator and wants to control everything from his office at Hogwarts."

"So, Sirius is innocent, but where is Pettigrew then?"

"He escaped and where he is now, we don't know. All we know is that we have to find him to clear Sirius's name or get someone who will believe us to administer Veritaserum to him."

"Have you thought of Amelia Bones?"

"Ah, no we have not. Well, we will worry about that after today. For now, I have to give my dogfather and uncle their gift. I would say gifts, but these two go hand in hand so that is why it is only a gift."

To Sirius, Harry handed a license engraved with Padfoot. It gave some technical information in case he ever got lost. To Remus, Harry gave one: a license engraved with Moony, and two: a leash for Padfoot. Both Marauders roared with laughter at their gifts until Hermione was heard clearing her throat.

"Umm, no offense you two, but you both need baths."

"No, I don't," Sirius began to retort, "this is my natural scent, which all single women are drawn to."

"Good thing I am married then, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Long story, Padfoot, I'll tell you later. Right now, some of us need to get ready to go visit the Longbottoms in St. Mungo's, and no, Padfoot, you cannot come."

"Aw, but what if I went as the family mutt?"

"No."

"Spoilsport."

The group cleaned up the living room and then proceeded upstairs to get ready to floo to St. Mungo's. All except the Grangers and Padfoot and Moony would be going. An hour later, the group was ready and they proceeded to floo to the hospital.

(A/N Sorry for the long wait, but school was awful and then I had finals. Funnily, on our last day of finals, I was sick and have been since. I wanted to get this out yesterday, but all day I was in bed, and I fell asleep early. Anyway, next chapter is the hospital visit. Also, if anyone can get the James Bond reference in this chapter, then I'll include them some way in the next. Thanks for reading and please review.)

Riddle Potter 23


	9. The Hospital Visit & Discussions

Chapter 9 - The Hospital Visit

The group arrived at the hospital with minimal accident, other than Harry falling out of the floo and breaking his glasses…again. They checked in at the main desk and then proceeded up to the ward that contained the Longbottoms.

"Thanks for coming with us, guys," Neville said.

"No problem, Neville, my mother was your godmother and yours, mine, so you're practically family."

Neville gained a look of pride and confidence, while Augusta had a look of thanks on her face, which Harry caught and understood. They all entered the wing and went over to the Longbottoms' beds.

"Hi, mum. Hi, dad," Neville stated.

Neither of the Longbottoms gave a look of recognition at Neville's statement. In fact, both gave no reply at all.

"All my life, I've wished that I could have them back, but I know that it is never going to happen," Neville said gloomily.

"Harry, do you sense what I sense?" Hermione inquired.

"Yes. It's almost as if there is a block preventing them from recognizing anything."

"What? What is it?" Augusta asked.

"Have any of the healers ever mentioned a block on your son and daughter-in-law?"

"A block?"

"I think that their minds are still there, but they can't wake up, or break the block."

"Do you think that you could break the block?"

"We can most certainly try, if you want," Harry stated.

"Gran, if there is a chance to get Mum and Dad back, I want to try it."

"Alright, Neville. You may proceed," Augusta said nervously.

Harry went to Alice, while Hermione went to Frank, then they both performed Legilimency on them.

(In Alice's Mind)

"Mrs. Longbottom, are you there?" Harry asked into the darkness.

"Who are you?" Alice Longbottom asked coming out of the shadows.

"I am Harry Potter, Lily's son," Harry replied.

"My godson, Harry Potter?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"How did you get here? I know that I'm trapped in my mind, so how did you get here?"

"Well, we came with Neville to the hospital and my wife and I sensed the block, so now, we are trying to unblock it."

"Neville's alright? Bellatrix didn't harm him? How is he? How do we get out of here? Hang on, did you just say wife, as well?"

"Whoa, I'll answer each question, just give me a minute. Yes, Neville's alright. No, Bellatrix didn't hurt him. He's fine. We get out of here, by me leading you out, through a door. And yes, I did say wife. Anything else?"

"What do you mean by a door?"

"Well, I want you to imagine that this is a room, right now and that there is a door by which you can exit the room."

"Ok."

The darkness shifted to a comfortable sitting room and there was an ornate door on the other side.

"Alright, now let's bust out of this joint."

"Huh?"

"Sorry, muggle saying. It means let's get out of here."

"Oh."

Harry took Alice's hand and led her out of the room. When that happened, Harry came to from the trance he had been under when he entered Alice's mind and Alice's previously glassy eyes gained focus. She started looking around the room and her gaze caught Neville.

"Neville?"

"Mum?"

"It's me, sweetie."

Neville launched himself at his mother and for the first time in a long time, his mother hugged him back.

(Meanwhile, in Frank's mind)

"Mr. Longbottom, I know this is hard to understand, but I'm telling you the truth. I am Harry Potter's wife, and even as we speak, he is trying to bring your wife out of her trapped state, very similar to what I'm trying to do with you."

"It's not that I don't believe you, it's just that I am trying to wrap my head around the fact that I have lost so much time with my son."

"Well, at least Neville still has you. Harry doesn't have any parents. James and Lily died in Voldemort's attack, while he escaped with a scar. If that is indeed what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we don't believe that Voldemort was actually the dark lord mentioned in the prophecy."

"Why?"

"What do you know about familial magic?"

"Families can't hurt other members of their families."

"Voldemort is Harry's great-grandfather; therefore, he couldn't harm him, correct?"

"Yes. Ah, you think that he was controlled to do what he did or someone else did it entirely?"

"Yes, sir."

"You don't have to call me sir. Frank is fine."

"Alright."

"Now, what do I have to do to get out of here, Mrs. Potter?"

"Hermione. And all you have to do is imagine we are in a room with a door that we can get out of."

He imagined an old Victorian parlor and an old Rosewood door. They went out of it and Frank too came back into his senses. The first thing he saw as he looked around the room was his wife and son hugging.

"Alice? Neville?"

"Frank?

"Dad?"

He gingerly got off his bed and went over to where his wife and son were hugging and he drew them both up into a hug. Then, he motioned for his mother to join them. As the Longbottoms, were having their reunion, Hermione went over to a quietly crying Harry and wrapped him in a hug.

"What's the matter, Harry?"

"I'm happy for Neville, and I am happy for my parents' portrait, but I wish that I could have that."

"I know," she said, hugging him even tighter.

"Hey, you two alright?" Severus asked coming up behind them along with Minerva.

"Yeah, we're fine."

"Harry, your parents would be proud of you for doing what you just did."

"I know, Uncle Sev. Its just I miss them. I want to be able to have my parents hold me and hug me, since I don't remember them and I didn't have a good childhood."

Hearing that, Severus and Minerva both joined them in their hug and Harry, although he was still sad, felt incredibly better. Their hug was interrupted, though, by Neville coming up to them.

"Harry, I can't thank you enough for what you have done."

"It was nothing, Neville. I just did what my parents would have done."

"Mum wants you to come over."

"Alright."

Harry went over to Alice and she pulled him into a big hug.

"Thank you so much, Harry, and you too, Hermione."

"It was no big deal," the two said in unison.

At that moment, the healers came in and were shocked that the Longbottoms were up and talking as if nothing had happened. They recovered quickly and immediately set to work examining the Longbottoms. Near the end of their examination, they asked what had happened.

"Well, simple, really, we went inside their minds and brought them out," Harry said.

"But it should be impossible," one healer said.

"Not to a Potter."

The healers were shocked again and scampered off at a look from Severus.

"We'll have you two out in a few days, son," Augusta said to Frank.

"Alright mother. Just don't take too long."

"We won't, Frank," Hermione began, "after all, we have more we will need to update you on. In the mean time, if Dumbledore should come, alert us immediately. He is NOT to be trusted. We'll come and check on you, until we can get you out of here."

"Alright," the two Longbottoms said.

Augusta and Neville said their goodbyes promising to return as soon as they could. The group then flooed back to Potter manor to enjoy the rest of their day.

"Ah, thank heavens, you are back. I was going crazy with the mutt over there," Remus said as they stepped out of the floo.

"You look fine to me, Uncle Moony."

"Well, I'm not. We both cleaned up after you all left and the mutt tried to get me dirty again. Thankfully, I caught him and put him in a muzzle and he's all tied up."

"Ha-ha-ha. Uncle Moony, it is lunchtime. I think that you can let him out."

"Fine, but don't sit him next to me. He's a slob."

"Am not," Sirius said as the enchantments were lifted.

"Are too," Remus shot back.

Sirius stuck his tongue out at that and almost immediately put it right back in as Harry had cast a mild stinging hex at it.

"That wasn't nice," Sirius attempted to say with his swollen tongue.

"I'm the son of Prongs, I don't have to be nice."

The group laughed all the way to the dining room, while Sirius just pouted. They enjoyed their lunch, but now it was time to have some further explanations. So they adjourned to the living room, where Remus asked the first question.

"So, what happened at the hospital?"

"Well, long story short, Hermione and I broke the block on the Longbottoms' minds and now they are up and about. We think that Dumbles may have put a block on them, so that he could mold Neville to be a suppliant."

"Oh," Remus said in a shocked state.

"Well, I want you and Hermione to explain why you are married and disrespecting Dumbledore," Sirius interjected.

"Padfoot, Hermione and I have a soul bond. We discovered this, when Minerva and Severus took us to Gringotts to deal with some family issues. Apparently, the Headmaster had arranged a marriage contract for me with Ginny, and Hermione with Ron. Well, to calm Hermione down I had to kiss her and we finalized our bond. As to why we are disrespecting Dumbledore, well we just covered some of it, the rest is that he has been stealing money from me with the help of Molly Weasley. Also, just to throw it out there, Severus is my uncle on mom's side and Minerva is my great-grandmother on mom's side. Did I miss anything, Hermione?"

"Love potions and Riddle, dear."

"Ah, thank you. Ron and Ginny were apparently attempting to give Hermione and I love potions. We caught them, but since they are under Dumbledore's thumb, we can't do anything about it. Also, what do you know about Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

"I remember him," Augusta began, "he was a prefect during mine and Minerva's time at Hogwarts. Also, received an award for services to the school. He later married Minerva. I thought that he was killed, though?"

"No. Tom Marvolo Riddle is still alive, just called something different."

"What?"

"Voldemort."

"WHAT?" the ones who didn't know the story shouted.

"Calm down. First of all, we don't think that most of the things he was accredited to doing, he actually did. And the things he did do, we think he was forced to do. After all, Sirius, you couldn't hurt me do to the bond between godfather and godson. The same applies to him through familial magic. As he is my great-grandfather, he couldn't have hurt me or mum that night. So we don't think that he actually did anything and it is all Dumbledore's doing."

"Do you have any proof?"

"No, but until we find Tom's spirit, we won't be able to find out anything. Now, any other questions?"

A chorus of "No's" were heard and the group disbanded to reflect on what was learned. Harry and Hermione went to the library to look up books on soul bonds. To their dismay, the only book they found, didn't go into particulars about the bond, just what they already knew.

The group all met up again for a very subdued dinner and after that they all retreated again to their rooms for some much needed sleep. However, Minerva didn't go to sleep right away. She was thinking about Tom.

"Why did you have to go and help Dumbledore? Why couldn't you have just stayed with me and Rose? Then, at least, she might not have been kidnapped and placed elsewhere. I miss you and wonder if I hadn't done something different that you might still be here."

With her opinion voiced, she was exhausted and slipped into a well-deserved sleep, not knowing that in the town of Little Hangleton, a being formerly known as Tom Riddle was slowly waking up from the Voldemort stupor that he has been in for so long.

(A/N Just thought I'd leave it there, since I don't want him fully waking up yet. Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, but my train of thought left me after the Yule Ball and I had school and worse, I got sick three days before Christmas. I know that this is no excuse, but I was literally, out of it. Anyway, read and review, please. Also if you have any suggestions, I will gladly take them.)

Riddle Potter 23


	10. New Year Problems

Chapter 10 - New Year Problems

The group enjoyed the rest of their holiday and resolved to work on what happened Halloween of 1981 and on restoring Riddle. All too soon it was time to go back to Hogwarts and that was a prospect that none of them were looking forward to, having had so much fun on their holiday. They headed to Kings Cross and boarded the Hogwarts Express to return. The children's' guardians said their goodbyes and left five minutes before the train departed.

"I can't believe that we have to go back," Neville said.

"I know, and we have so much that we have to do this term," Harry replied.

"It isn't really that much, just getting in touch with Susan and therefore her aunt, Amelia. We can then integrate them into the group. After that though, well, we will have to deal with Riddle at some point. Oh, and you still have to pass the second and third tasks so, huh, I guess it is rather a lot."

"Thanks, Mione, I feel so much better. Now, what should we do about my great-grandfather?"

"Well, you'll have to convince him some way that you are his great-grandson, but I don't know how."

"Yeah, it's not like Harry can just waltz right up to Riddle and be blunt with him. Riddle would probably try to kill him," Luna added.

"Yeah," the other three agreed.

The train ride ended soon after that and the group knew that they were back. Unfortunately, as the three were headed in they were stopped by none other than two Weasleys.

"Harry! Mate! Where were you?" Ron asked jovially, seemingly unaware of what he had tried at the Yule Ball.

"It is none of your business, what I do with my private time, Ronald," Harry replied coldly.

"Harry? Is something wrong?"

"YES, SOMETHING IS WRONG! AND I KNOW WHICH JADED OLD BASTARD'S FAULT IT IS!" Harry yelled marching off with his entourage behind him, leaving two very stunned Weasleys as well as a stunned student populace.

Meanwhile…

"Harry love, please slow down."

"Oh, no, Hermione. I'm going to give that no good bastard what he deserves. The boot."

"Harry, what about Riddle?"

"He won't attack the school. I'll make sure of it."

"Oh, fine, but you aren't going alone. Who knows what Dumbledore would do to you, especially if you were alone?"

"Most likely put a memory charm on me like he did to Ronald and Ginevra."

The group came across Minerva and Severus who had returned to the school early so they could prepare for the new term's classes.

"What is going on here?" Minerva asked.

"Albus," Hermione said knowing that that explained it all.

"Ah."

"Exactly."

"What has he done now?" Severus asked this time.

"Well, it looks like he performed a memory charm on Ronald and Ginevra so that they don't remember what happened at the Yule Ball."

"Why that-" Minerva started but was suddenly silent.

"Harry, why did you silence your great-grandmother?" Severus inquired.

"Well, let's just say our ears have already been corrupted enough."

Severus smirked when he heard that. Neville and Luna were laughing behind their hands, while Hermione bit her lip to stop her laughing. When he saw that Minerva was at the end of her rant, Harry lifted the silencing spell and all seemed calm until…

"Harry James Potter," Minerva started, "why did you silence me?"

"I didn't want to corrupt my innocent ears?"

"Harry!"

"Ok… I was tired of the cursing."

"Well, then I apologize for my use of crude language."

"I accept and I apologize as well for silencing you."

"You're forgiven, for now."

"Well, I think that we need to confront Albus now."

The others agreed reluctantly since they weren't sure how they were going to remove Dumbledore from office. They all pondered this until they arrive at the gargoyle and Snape gave the password.

"Starbursts."

"Oh, honestly, who chooses candy for a password? I mean, anyone could just come by and start guessing the names of candy's until they had gotten it right," Hermione ranted.

"Well, love, Dumbledore isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed anymore," Harry replied.

They all had gotten on the spiral staircase until they were congregated outside Dumbledore's office.

"Come in," they heard Dumbledore call out.

Once the group had assembled in the office, Dumbledore with a flick of his wand conjured up six purple armchairs for them.

"Now, care to tell me what this is all about?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling like mad.

"You know what this is about Dumbledore," Harry growled.

"Now, Mr. Potter that is Headmaster or Professor Dumbledore to you."

"Not when you are no longer in charge here, Dumbledore. As the heir of the Hogwarts Founders, with power that supersedes the Board of Governors, I hereby remove you, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore as headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I also hereby install as the new headmistress, Minerva McGonagall."

"Harry, you can't just get rid of me."

"Watch me old man. Too long have you meddled in the affairs of the Potter family. It ends now. Hogwarts, could you please remove Dumbledore from the school?"

With that, a deep rumbling was heard throughout the school and all of a sudden, Dumbledore was no longer in his chair and several of his actual possessions were gone. Although, the group was surprised to see that Fawkes didn't leave with Dumbledore. Instead, he landed in front of Harry and bit his finger, then he cried into the wound. When that happened, a blinding red and gold light engulfed Harry and Fawkes, a minute later and it was over.

"Wow, what just happened?" Neville asked no one in particular.

"I'm not entirely positive, but I believe that Fawkes has just bonded with Harry," Minerva replied.

"Well, that's just great. No offense to you Fawkes, but can't I ever be normal?" Harry asked exasperatedly.

"No," Severus replied bluntly.

"Thanks for making me feel better, Uncle Sev."

"No problem."

The group decided to mull over the implications later about Fawkes's bonding to Harry.

"Harry, why did you name me headmistress?"

"Well, you were who I thought of at the time, and you can make sure that we can have a better school year. And don't worry, we'll all be glad to help, won't we?"

A chorus of "yes's" was heard throughout the room.

"Minerva, who are you going to name as your deputy?" Luna asked.

"Well, Ms. Lovegood, I think that I will name Severus here. If I have to suffer, then so do you, Severus."

Severus just groaned and said, "Thanks a lot, Harry."

"Oh, you're welcome, Uncle Sev."

With that, the four students made their way to a room that Dobby had told them about, the Come and Go Room, leaving Minerva and Severus to handle their new roles. When they reached the seventh floor across the tapestry with the dancing trolls, Hermione called up the room. They all entered and found a comfortable flat-like room, there was a sitting room, a kitchenette, a library with studies adjacent from it, a training room, and three bedrooms.

"I guess that Hogwarts is giving us additional things so that we can start on our training," Hermione said, edging her way towards the library.

"Hermione, we can take a look later. Right now, I think that we could all use some sleep. In the morning, we can figure out how to handle our upcoming tasks," Harry told her.

Hermione started pouting, which made the other three start to laugh. Luna and Neville went into their separate bedrooms, sharing a kiss before they did. Harry and Hermione went into the remaining. They found it was similar to their married quarters in Gryffindor Tower. The two of them got ready for bed and slowly fell asleep entwined in each other's arms.

~Struggles of a Teenage Wizard~

Meanwhile… with Riddle

'Why did I do all of those things, or rather, why did I let Albus do all of those things?' This was Tom Riddle's only thought before Voldemort took him over again.

(A/N Sorry for the long wait. I was going to do the second task, but thought to have a filler chapter instead. In addition, I had a bit of writer's block when it came to this matter. Anyway, read and review, thanks.)

Riddle Potter 23


	11. The Second Task

Chapter 11 - The Second Task

The rest of January passed with little incident. Minerva and Severus adjusted to their new roles, while Neville and Luna grew closer together. Harry and Hermione explored their relationship a little further, but nothing to serious, at least not yet anyway. However, the Golden Quartet, as they were now called, trained everyday for the other tasks and prepared for handling their other problems as well. Soon February was upon them, as was the second task. Each day saw Harry's nerves becoming a little more frazzled.

"Harry, you need to calm down," Hermione said after he had been pacing for near half an hour.

"Hermione, even though we know what the clue means, I can't help but think that you are what they are going to take."

"Harry, even if they take me, I know that you will always come to my rescue. And with Neville's help, we were able to find a way for you to breathe underwater for the allotted time."

"I know, but what if the poem is literal. I don't want to lose you."

"Harry," Hermione started to reply, but stopped when she saw the tears in his eyes.

"Hermione, everything I have ever had or wanted was always taken away from me. My parents, my childhood, heck, even my innocence is being taken from me. I just want something untouched, unharmed to call my own."

Hermione pulled him into a deep kiss, and slowly began to pull her shirt off. When he felt her do this, Harry pulled away.

"Hermione, what are you doing? Neville and Luna, or worse Minerva and Severus, could walk in and see us."

"Shush, nobody is going to walk in on us, because Neville and Luna are staying in their dorms tonight, something about finding support in their houses for you. And Minerva and Severus know what I'm trying to do. Help you relax."

"But-, but-"

"Harry, the only thing that is going to come off is our shirts, nothing more. Except perhaps my bra. We're still exploring our relationship, and believe me, we won't go to the next step until both of us are ready."

"Okay, Mione."

"Good boy, now onto your stomach. I'm going to give you a massage, then you can give me one. Deal?"

"Anything you say, love," Harry said turning into putty in her hands.

Hermione started massaging the tension out of his back. She then had him turn over and set to work on massaging his stomach, shoulders and neck. Harry moaned as Hermione's fingers worked magic on to his relaxed muscles. As she finished massaging him, he pulled her into a heated kiss and began to massage her breasts; however, before he could begin to reciprocate what she had done for him, they heard a knock on the door.

"Hermione, are you in there?" they heard Neville call out. They both groaned in unison.

Harry went to the portrait hole, while Hermione put her bra and top back on in the bathroom.

As he opened the door, Harry said, "Neville, how are you, my friend?"  
"Fine, Harry. Is Hermione here?"  
"Yes, she's just getting dressed. Does this regard the second task?"  
"Yes, Minerva told me to come get her and bring her to her office."  
Hermione came out of the bathroom at this point and said, "Well, good luck tomorrow, love. Don't keep me waiting down there too long. I might get all wrinkly and not be pleasing to you."  
"Hermione, I could care less about how you look."  
"Well, just try to relax lover boy. Nothing bad will happen to me. Right Neville?"  
"Right Hermione."  
Hermione gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips and left their apartment with Neville. Neville went back to the Common Room, while Hermione went to see McGonagall.

The last thing that Hermione knew was Minerva and Severus placing her into an enchanted sleep. Meanwhile, Harry had showered and had gotten in bed, knowing that Hermione would be safe and he shouldn't worry. He got to sleep with little trouble.

~Struggles of a Teenage Wizard~

Harry was awoken bright and early by Dobby bringing him some breakfast. He was pleased to see that knowing that Harry would probably be nervous, the breakfast was light, nothing that wouldn't sit well. After finishing his breakfast, Harry dressed in his swim trunks and then put pants and a shirt over them, he also slipped on some tennis shoes with no socks. Neville met him in the Common Room and since it was nearing time to head down to the boats, they walked together meeting Luna on the way. When they got to the docks, Ron and Ginny were waiting with an open boat.

"Hey guys, why don't we ride together?"  
"No, Ronald. Luna, Neville, and I are all going to be on the main platform, since they are my entourage."  
"What about me and Ginny, mate?"

"Go jump off a cliff, Ron. I don't care about you or your sister. All I care about is getting to what was taken from me. Now, go on. Don't want to miss getting a good seat."  
"Humph. Come on, Gin. We'll just ignore this stupid, attention-seeking-"

"Watch what you say, Mr. Weasley," Severus said coming up from behind.

"Why should I?"  
"So eager for deductions and detentions, are we? Well, I'm sure I can arrange that."  
"No, no, it's fine. We'll just be going."

Both Ron and Ginny scampered into a boat and took off for the spectator platforms.

"Minerva is already out there, and I told her I would accompany you."  
The five of them got into a boat and headed for the main platform. Once there, Harry started doing some stretches and meditation.

"Relax, Harry," Severus said.

"I am relaxed. I'm stretching so that I don't get a cramp in the water. The meditating is helping me focus on the task at hand."  
"Whatever you say, nephew," Severus whispered, "here is the gillyweed you requested. Good luck."  
"Thanks."

Harry moved to where the other champions were preparing for the start of the task.

"Good luck, Harry," Cedric told him.

"You too, Cedric."  
They would have said more, but at that moment, Bagman called for the champions to line up on the starting line.

"Now, something has been taken from each of you. Your task is to go into the Black Lake and retrieve it before an hour has passed. Please, ready yourselves."  
Bagman nodded to Filch, who lit a cannon, which fired marking the beginning of the task. Harry had eaten the gillyweed just as the cannon went off and quickly dived into the lake. He grew a set of gills and fins, which to his delight made him swim faster. He set off heading in the general direction of where he thought the merpeople lived. After twenty minutes of swimming, silently thanking Severus for his new waterproof watch, he began to hear ethereal music. He knew he was heading in the right direction, and soon came upon their village.

When he got to the edge, he noticed four poles, and discerned four people tied to those poles. Once he was at the poles, he saw that Hermione was tied up, along with Cho, a girl who could only be Fleur's sister, and Krum's date from the Yule Ball. Harry pulled out his wand and cast a severing charm at Hermione's ropes, she bobbed for a second, and Harry grabbed her and started swimming back. When he got back up to the surface, Hermione woke up and he helped her swim the extra twenty feet to the main platform. Since it was not past the hour mark, Harry had to wait in the water, and Hermione and Severus waited by him.

The next to emerge with their hostage, was Cedric with Cho, not five minutes after Harry got back. He seemed to be surprised that Harry was already there. Krum arrived next one minute outside the time limit. Fleur finally arrived five minutes after the hour had expired. The judges started figuring up their scores.

Harry received the full fifty points, Karkaroff having no reason to deduct, had begrudgingly given Harry the full ten points.

Cedric received forty-seven points, three points being taken off for a slight injury due to a Grindylow.

Viktor received forty-one points, for being one minute outside the time limit.

Finally, Fleur received thirty-four points, due to being five minutes past the time limit, and for some minor injuries after having been attacked by a swarm of Grindylows.

Harry finally got out of the water, and proceeded to kiss Hermione for all he was worth. He was told before he left that they would find out about the third task some time in June; therefore, he had decided not to worry until then. Hermione whispered in his ear, and he hurriedly told Severus to tell Minerva and Neville and Luna, that he and Hermione would be unavailable the rest of the evening. Suffice it to say, Harry and Hermione enjoyed the rest of their day…

~Struggles of a Teenage Wizard~

Meanwhile…in Little Hangleton…

Peter knew something was wrong with his master, when he started being nice to him. Little did he know that Voldemort was about to be completely overshadowed by his better half…Tom Riddle, or at least for now, anyways.

(A/N I'm so sorry about the long wait. I had this chapter written, but then rewrote it, and rewrote it again. Up until now, I hadn't been satisfied, but now I am, and I hope you will be too. Please read and review. Thank you.)

Riddle Potter 23


	12. Meetings & Discussions

Chapter 12 - Meetings & Discussions

A week after the second task, Harry and Hermione joined Neville and Luna on a double date to Hogsmeade. They were going to go eat at the Three Broomsticks and then head to where Sirius had told them to meet him in his letter. However, upon arriving they encountered none other than Albus Dumbledore, who blocked their path into the Three Broomsticks.

"Do you know how much trouble you have caused me, Harry?"

"Me, trouble? I don't know what you mean sir."

"My boy-" Dumbledore began.

"I am not your boy. I am Lord Potter, and you would do well to remember that."  
"Harry-"  
"No, Dumbledore. I'm through with you. You have done too much to my family and it stops now. If you don't leave us alone, I will make sure you can't even find refuge anywhere in the wizarding world. Leave."  
Once Dumbledore apparated to wherever, the quartet hurried to the Three Broomsticks in order to keep their "date" with Padfoot. They quickly found a table and looked at their menus. Hermione and Harry got a shepherd's pie apiece. Luna and Neville both got bacon sandwiches. When they finished eating, they noticed they still had twenty minutes until they had to meet Sirius, so Neville suggested a quick stop to the bookstore. Arriving at the bookstore, Neville noticed that Harry hesitated going in and asked why.

"I, personally, am going to stay out here so that I can still go meet with Sirius."

"What are you talking about, Harry?"  
"Well, Nev, you just suggested a bookstore to a Ravenclaw and an honorary Ravenclaw. Twenty minutes to you or me, is like an hour to either one of them."  
"Oh, should I go drag them out then?"  
"Nah, let them have their fun, while we go have some fun talking to Padfoot."

Surprisingly, Hermione and Luna came out of the bookstore with five minutes until they had to meet Padfoot. They walked down the lane until they got to the turn off to head to the Shrieking Shack. There they saw a black, massive dog on a leash that was firmly in the hand of one Remus Lupin.

"Moony! Padfoot didn't tell us you were coming," Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah, I decided to tag along so that the mutt here wouldn't get himself caught."  
"Wise idea. And you get to try out the Christmas gift."  
"True. Let's head for the Shack to talk."  
The six of them walked quickly to the Shack constantly looking back to make sure they weren't being followed. Once inside the main room upstairs, Sirius shifted back into his human form. The four teens noticed that he looked much healthier than when they had seen him at Christmas, the same the noticed could be said for Remus.

"Now, what is it you want, Padfoot? Why risk exposing yourself?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'm still not sure I understand everything. I mean, Dumbledore has always been there for Moony and me, and I just don't know what to think."  
"Padfoot," Harry sighed, "he is a manipulative old coot who would do anything to get what he wants. He turned Riddle into Voldemort just so he could get Minerva. Now, excuse me if I'm wrong, but that doesn't sound like a guy who should be the leader of the light."

"Harry, try and see where we're coming from. We've known Albus longer than you have. I'd like to think we know more about him than you-" Remus began and was cut off.

"He was the one who fired the Killing Curse that night," Harry interjected heatedly.

"Harry-"  
"NO! You two sound like you have been talking with Dumbledore recently."  
"Well, we did meet him when we arrived," Sirius said.

"Sirius, you weren't supposed to tell them that. Dumbledore told us not to."

Without warning, Remus and Sirius were hit with two silent stunners. Luna and Neville looked at each other and then at Harry and Hermione who had just put their wands up.

"Well, seems like they have been brainwashed," Harry said.

"How do we help them, then?" Neville asked.

"Umm, I'm not entirely sure. Hermione, any ideas?"  
"No, Harry. I don't know how we can reverse this. We may have to hold them until we can find a way. Most people don't come here anyway, so we could keep them here. We'd just have to have Minerva or Severus place some wards so they can't escape."  
"Alright. Mione, send a patronus to Severus or Minerva. Tell him we need an assist."

"Okay."  
"Neville, Luna, help me find something to tie them up with."  
"There's nothing here. Oh, what do we do, Harry?"  
"Well, Luna, are we two wizards and a witch for nothing?"  
"Oh. Right."

Neville and Luna both conjured some ropes, while Harry placed Sirius and Remus in a couple chairs.

Hermione rejoined Harry after, and asked him what he didn't really want to hear.

"Harry, do you really think we can get them back?"  
"I have to think so, Hermione, they are part of my family."  
"If we can't get them back, though, then what?"  
"We will get them back. We have to."

As Neville and Luna finally finished tying Sirius and Remus up, Severus and Minerva burst through the door.

"What were they thinking? Having contact with Dumbledore," Minerva ranted.  
"I'm not entirely sure, Grandma Min. All I know is that we have to get them back."  
"And we will. I think I know of a way to get them to see they are being brainwashed," Severus said.

"Well?"

"Well, if we were to use the same method that you two did to bring back the Longbottoms, then that should, in theory, work."  
"Uncle Sev, you are a genius."  
"I know," he smirked.

"Now all we have to do is implement it. However, I think we should wait until tomorrow."  
"Why, Harry?"  
"Well, we need to get back to the castle before our absences are noticed.

"Alas, Harry is right. Severus, why don't you come back later, after everyone has gone asleep, to keep an eye on them? We can have Harry and Hermione rest up and then do whatever it is they do tomorrow night. Deal?"  
Everyone agreed to that, and noticing that the carriages would already have left, the group went back up the passageway to the grounds. From there, Neville and Luna went back to their respective common rooms, Severus to his quarters to get ready for that night, and Minerva to her quarters, and Harry and Hermione to their shared quarters.

Once inside their room, Harry and Hermione were shocked to find a solid black owl carrying a letter sitting on their table next to an angry-looking Hedwig.

"Harry, I thought that the only owl who could get in here was Hedwig."  
"So did I."

"I wonder who the letter is from."  
She hesitantly reached out for the letter on the owl's leg, but Hedwig nipped at her before she could take it.

"Ouch, Harry maybe you should test it, to make sure there are no curses."  
"Alright. Maledicta revelare."  
The letter on the owl's leg glowed white, indicating that the letter was clean. Hedwig gave a hoot of approval when Harry reached out to grab it.

"To Harry Potter? But who sent it?"

"Well, maybe we should read it."  
"Alright."

Harry unfurled the letter and the two of them began to read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope that you at least give this letter consideration before you toss it into your fire. I am sorry for everything I have done, or well, I don't know exactly. I am so confused being one person and then the next minute someone else entirely. I hope that I'm making some form of sense. Anyway to the crux of why I wrote you, I need your help. I'm beginning to regain my memories from who I really am, and I want to continue to come back to the light, but with Dumbledore in any semblance of control I know that can't happen. I want your help in regaining myself. I realize everything I have done to you, and I am sorry, but I don't know who to turn to. I won't blame you if you don't help me._

_Here's hoping you help me,_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

Neither Harry nor Hermione could even begin to contemplate what to do.

"Is your master expecting an answer tonight?" Harry asked the owl. The owl shook its head.

"Then would you mind waiting until morning, so that we can write with a clear head and that would give you time to rest?" The owl nodded its head in agreement. Hedwig, however, hooted indignantly.

"Hedwig, I know this might sound callous, but I don't want anything to happen to you. If Riddle keeps shifting personalities, then who knows what he could have when you get there. I don't want to lose you."  
Harry was relieved when Hedwig nipped at his ear, because that meant that she was placated for now. Both he and Hermione were so knackered that all they did was get into their pajamas and collapse into bed.

(A/N I know it has been awhile since you heard from me. Now that I'm out of school, I hope to update more often. I hope that this placates you. Please continue to read and review and thank you to those who have reviewed, even though I didn't update for nearly two months.)

Riddle Potter 23


	13. Failed Potions & Important Discussions

Chapter 13 - Failed Potions & Important Discussions

Harry and Hermione both woke up early and decided to call an available family and friend meeting.

"Hermione, love, could you call Grandma Min and Uncle Severus here while I go get Neville and Luna."

"Of course, dear. Should I call for breakfast?"

"If you would," Harry called out exiting their quarters and heading for the boys' dorm. As he started to head up the stairs, he ran straight into Neville, who was reading a book.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. I was just so engrossed in this book on plants that I didn't notice anything."

"It's alright, Neville. Come on, we need to go get Luna, and then to our quarters for breakfast," Harry said already walking to the portrait hole.

Both Harry and Neville headed out and swiftly made their way to Ravenclaw tower, encountering no one on their way. Just as they were about to step up to the portrait to answer its riddle, Luna came rushing out, crying. Seeing Luna was crying, Harry sprung into action, and simply held her until she stopped.

"Thank you, Harry," she managed to say as she calmed down, "they were picking on me again. Ever since Professor Flitwick talked with the entire house, they have searched for new ways to torment me."

"What were they doing this time?" Neville asked.

"Well, you know my bottle cap necklace? They decided that while I was in the shower they would take it and tear it apart. When I got back, the necklace was strewn across my bed and I don't know what I'm going to do. My necklace was the last thing mummy and I worked on together and it is very precious. It will take some time to fix it."

"Don't worry, Luna. I'm sure that with our help you will have it fixed in no time. As for the members in your house, well, don't worry about them. With Grandma Min in charge now, I'm sure we can pass some rule to get the bullying to stop."

"Thank you, Harry. Now, shouldn't we be getting back to your lovely wife before she accuses me of stealing you?" Luna asked teasingly.

"Yes, we should. Come on," he said already leading the way back to Gryffindor Tower. Upon entering though, he came face to face with none other than Ginny Weasley, who threw a potion at him which landed near his feet.

"Ha. Now that you're all mine, Harry, come here and give me a kiss."

"And why should I do that, Ginevra?"

"What? You shouldn't question me. You should be under the allure of my potion. Mum said it would work. Why aren't you under?"

"Well, just recently, in a book, I learned that Hermione and I were immune to love potions. Our soul bond negates any and all potions in our system, so nice try."

"That's not fair," Ginny shrieked like a banshee.

"You say that so often, I wonder what your basis for comparison is," Harry retorted giving a Snape worthy sneer.

Ginny scampered off quickly going to the portrait hole, most likely to owl her mother to see what else she could do to get 'her Harry.' Harry wasn't worried and entered his quarters to find Hermione, Severus, and Minerva all waiting.

"Sorry we took so long. Ginny decided to try to use a love potion in aerosol form, which due to our soul bond, negates all love potions."

"Well, that's a relief, knowing our information was correct," Hermione said.

"I don't know what I'm going to do about them, because until I have solid, physical proof that they have done something wrong, I can't reprimand them beyond detention," Minerva sighed.

"Don't worry about them. They aren't a threat to us. Now, how about we enjoy this lovely breakfast before we have to discuss serious matters."

All of them agreed and dug in to a breakfast which consisted of sausages, biscuits, fruits, granola, and bacon. Minerva and Severus both had Earl Grey tea, while the four teens had pumpkin juice. Harry and Hermione thoroughly enjoyed their breakfast with their family and friends, but they knew that they would have to speak of what they discovered last night.

"Ah, well, now that we are all fed, umm, how about we make ourselves comfortable in the living room," Harry mumbled making the others know something was really wrong.

"How do you want to take this, Harry?" Hermione asked coming to sit beside him on the loveseat in the room.

"Orders of business."

"First order of business, Severus, how are Remus and Sirius this morning?" Hermione asked.

"Well, they still believe that Dumbledore is right and that he's the only one who can help Harry. I'm not sure if your plan to do to them what you did to Neville's parents will work."

"All we can do is try, Uncle."

"Second order of business, Minerva, how is the school doing?"

"Fine, there have been some minor problems, but they were easily dealt with."

"Okay, anything really noteworthy?"

"Nothing I can think of. Of course, that surprises me since Draco Malfoy hasn't tried anything or said anything to any of you all."

"Yes, that is odd. Uncle, can you find out if anything is up with him?"

"Certainly. Although, I do have a question. I can't obviously go every night to watch Remus and Sirius, so what are we going to do about them?"

"Well, we may have to place other wards on the place so that they can't escape, but that they can take care of themselves. This way we don't have to guard them all day, but we'd have to have some monitoring spells on them as well. Just in case they escape and go to Dumbledore," Hermione replied rapidly.

"Good idea, Hermione."

"Third order of business, Luna, have the Ravenclaws done anything else besides ruin your bottle cap necklace?" Harry asked the question this time.

"No. However, I know that that won't stop them. They'll probably try something even nastier when I go back to the tower later."

"I'll have another talk with Filius and then I will speak with the Ravenclaws myself. In the mean time you can stay in the guest room that these two have here."

"Guest room, we have a guest room?" Hermione asked.

"Remember, dear, we haven't fully explored our quarters because we have been so busy lately."

"Ah, yes. Grandma Min is right, Luna, you're welcome to stay in our quarters; however, if you have to come into our room, please knock."

"Anyway, fourth order of business, I got a letter last night."

"A letter? From who?" Severus inquired.

"Mm. From Riddle," Harry replied hesitantly.

"WHAT? You got a letter from him and you didn't tell us?" Minerva shrieked.

"Well, to be fair, the only one who would have been up at the time we got it, would have been Severus. Seeing as how Hermione and I were extremely tired, we decided we would tell you this morning."

"Still. What if the letter had been hexed?"

"I checked it before I ever opened it."

"Well, what did he say then?"

"He asked for help. He's starting to shift from one personality to the other. My guess is that while Voldemort is in a physically weakened state, Riddle is able to take over. Right now, it seems as if Riddle is the dominant half."

"Yes, but how do we help him? We don't even know what Albus did to him."

"Well, first, I think we need to get him a proper body and not the homunculus form he's using right now. Next, we'll have to see if we can restore his mind to solely Riddle. After that, I have no idea."

"But how do we do any of those things, Harry? If he keeps switching personalities it will be very difficult. He could be helping us one minute and then cursing us the next," Minerva ranted.

"I don't know. I think for now, you, Uncle Sev, and I could go talk with him and see if he has any ideas. In this form, he still has much of his power, but he's still weak. If we could keep him weak, then we might be able to hold a conversation with Riddle and then get out of there."

"Alright, but I still don't like it."

"Well, we'll just have to hope for the best. However, when should we schedule the meeting for?"

"Tonight we are going to try and help Remus and Sirius, Harry, so why don't you schedule it for the upcoming Friday or Saturday?"

"Brilliant idea, Mione. Okay, I'll go write that letter. Luna, Grandma Min, why don't you two go talk to Professor Flitwick about Luna's problem. Severus, do whatever it is you need to do and check on Sirius and Remus. Make sure that they haven't been found or escaped. Neville, do you think that you could keep an eye on Ginny and Ron for us?"

"Sure, Harry. Do I need to look for anything in particular?"

"No, just any suspicious activity. Also, tell the twins we need to talk with them soon. Tell them it is about the Marauders. Got it?"

"Yep."

"What about me, Harry?"

"Hmm…knowing you, you have nothing to do so you can help your dashing husband."

"Aw, but what if I don't want to help my dashing husband?"

"Well, you are the one who loves research. Why don't you go down to the library and see if you can find anything to help us with Sirius and Remus and our Riddle situation?"

"Okay, but what if there is nothing in the main library?"

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm sure that Uncle Sev would be happy to write you a pass to go into the Restricted Section."

"I would?" Severus drawled.

"Yes, you would."

With everyone having a task that needed to be completed quickly, the group ended the meeting and went off.

Elsewhere… Riddle Manor

"I wonder when Potter will write me. It's too much to hope that he would want a meeting. After all, to him, I am just the cold-blooded murderer of his parents. Or am I?" Riddle muttered to himself, making Pettigrew worry that his master had finally completely lost his mind.

Nagini, however, was excited that her real master was coming back, since she was tired of having to play servant to the evil head snake.

(A/N Sorry this took so long to come out. For awhile I had writer's block so bad, that I couldn't even really write essays for school, thus I decided on a sabbatical. Hopefully, I am cured and can work on this a little more now. Thank you to all my loyal followers who read and reviewed and inspired me to go on. As always, please continue to read and review, and leave suggestions. Any at all).

Riddle Potter 23


	14. Curing Sirius & Remus

Chapter 14 - Curing Sirius and Remus

The rest of Sunday passed by slowly for the members of the dysfunctional family, but some progress was made. Neville was the first to make any headway.

"Ah, look here Gred, if it isn't young Neville."

"Indeed Forge. What do you need young Neville?"

"Well, you two. Harry and Hermione request a meeting at your earliest convenience and they said to say that it concerned the Marauders."

"The Marauders? Hmm…what do you think ickle Harrikins has up his sleeve?" George asked.

"Well, Forge, I don't know, but if it has to do with the Marauders then it must be important. Neville, tell Harry and Hermione we can speak with them at lunch tomorrow if that is possible."

"Okay, I will. Just so you two know, that is still very creepy how you two do that."

"We know," both twins said in unison as they exited the common room.

Neville just shook his head and went to inform Harry about the new development. Meanwhile in the library, Hermione had finally made some progress on a spell to hopefully aid in flushing Dumbledore's influence from Sirius and Remus's minds. She also found a ritual that could be used to stabilize people's minds, and she thought that it could work to keep Riddle as Riddle for the duration of her husband's meeting. Hermione copied down every detail of information and went off to find Harry to see about going to lunch.

"How did your research go, Mione?" Harry asked as he dug into the shepherd's pie that was being served in the great hall.

"Well, I found a spell that should flush Dumbledore's influence from Sirius and Remus's minds. Also, I found a ritual that, in theory, could stabilize Riddle as Riddle."

"That's great, Hermione. We need to tell the others, then tonight we can get Sirius and Remus back to their old selves again."

Both of them ate quickly, giving nods to the members of 'the family.' They knew the message was received and they would meet in the Room of Requirement later that night, so as not to draw attention to Severus constantly entering Gryffindor Tower all the time. The rest of the day seemed to pass too slowly for Harry and Hermione's liking, but both rushed through dinner and ran to get the Room ready. At eight o'clock, Neville and Luna both entered followed by Minerva. Five minutes later Severus entered the room without a sound.

"Well? What's the plan?" Neville asked.

"Severus, Minerva, Hermione and I will go down to the grounds and go through the passage to the Shrieking Shack. Hopefully, Sirius and Remus will be back with us by midnight. If not, then we are in deep trouble."

"What do you want Neville and I to do, Harry?" Luna inquired.

"I want you to go back to our quarters and Neville to go back to our common room. Act like nothing has happened, Neville. Get it?"

"Got it," Neville replied.

"Good. Uncle Sev, Grandma Minnie, are you two ready to go?"

"Yes," Severus replied.

"Only if you never call me by that name again. Ever," Minerva threatened.

"Got it," Harry said nervously, imagining the tortures that lay in store for him should he call her that again.

"Then, let's go," said Hermione.

The six of them departed the Room with Neville and Luna breaking off to go to their respective places. It took the other four about twenty minutes to get to the Shrieking Shack, and when they got there, they saw that Sirius and Remus were asleep.

"Well, this should be easier on us to do. We may not have as much resistance as we did with the Longbottoms," Hermione said.

"Yeah, we should get on with it. I would like to have my godfather and other uncle back."

They tied Sirius and Remus to chairs, while Harry sat across from Sirius and Hermione across from Remus. Severus had opened their eyes with a spell after giving them a potion to keep them asleep. He and Minerva were going to monitor the four to make sure that nothing happened.

"Good luck, you two," Minerva said.

"Thanks, Grandma Min," Harry replied.

Harry and Hermione both performed Legilimency on the two.

**In Sirius's mind…**

"Sirius, are you in here?" Harry called out, after landing in a room similar to the Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah, pup, I'm here. What are you doing here, though? I sent you a letter to meet me in Hogsmeade, but you never showed. Albus came and said that you were at the castle serving a detention. Then after that nothing."

"No, Sirius, I came a little later because Hermione was taking forever in the bookshop."

"Pup, what's happened?"

"You and Remus aren't acting like yourselves on the outside. I think when you are conscious you are under one of Dumbledore's curses, which doesn't seem to exist when you are asleep."

"You think we are under the Imperius?"

"Probably."

"How do we get out of it?"

"Well, there is a spell Hermione found that I think we can perform while you are unconscious to release Dumbledore's hold. We are going to perform it while we are in your heads."

"Oh. Okay. Is it going to hurt?"

"In theory? No."

"Heh. Aren't you supposed to comfort me?" Sirius asked as he lay down on one of the couches.

"Nope. Hold on. Deleo ex animo influentiam malam."

Sirius started to writhe in pain and after thirty seconds, a dark vapor exited his facial orifices. The vapor started to coalesce until it formed into a shadowy-looking Dumbledore. A light appeared from Harry's hand and shot straight towards Dumbledore and caused him to dissipate into thousands of little pieces. After about five minutes, Sirius woke up and looked around groggily.

"What happened, pup? Is he gone?"

"Yeah, Sirius, he's gone. Now, I need you to imagine a door or exit to this place and we'll get out of here."

"Okay," Sirius replied imagining the portrait hole.

Both of them walked out and woke up in their own minds. Severus and Minerva were shocked that it took so little time with Sirius.

**Meanwhile… in Remus's mind…**

"Remus, are you in here?" Hermione called out, after landing in a room similar to the Shrieking Shack.

"Yeah, Hermione, I'm here. What are you doing here, though? Sirius sent you and Harry a letter to meet us in Hogsmeade, but you never showed. Albus came and said that you were at the castle serving a detention. Then I remember nothing after that."

"Remus, we came a little later because I took a while in the bookshop."

"Hermione, what's happened?"

"You and Sirius aren't acting like yourselves on the outside. I think when you are conscious you are being controlled by one of Dumbledore's curses, which doesn't seem to exist when you are asleep."

"You think we are under the Imperius?"

"Probably."

"How do we get out of it?"

"Well, there is a spell I found that I think we can perform while you are unconscious to release Dumbledore's hold. We are going to perform it while we are in your heads."

"Oh. Okay. Is it going to hurt?"

"In theory? No."

"Heh. Aren't you supposed to comfort me?" Remus asked as he lay down on the dilapidated old bed.

"No. Hang in there. Deleo ex animo influentiam malam."

Remus started to writhe in pain and after thirty seconds, a dark vapor exited his facial orifices. The vapor started to coalesce until it formed into a shadowy-looking Dumbledore. A light appeared from Hermione's hand and shot straight towards Dumbledore and caused him to dissipate into thousands of little pieces. After about ten minutes, Remus woke up and looked around sleepily.

"What happened, Hermione? Is he gone?"

"Yeah, Remus, he's gone. Now, I need you to imagine a door or exit to this place and we'll get out of here."

"Okay," Remus replied imagining the door to the Shrieking Shack unbarred. They walked downstairs and walked out waking up in their own minds. None of the others were shocked that it took so a longer time with Remus than with Sirius, due to his lycanthropy.

"How do you both feel?" Minerva asked.

"Like I got hit by a hippogriff," was Sirius's reply, while Remus's reply was "It felt like a transformation."

"Well don't worry. You are both free of his influence and can go back to the manor. I suggest that until we get out for summer that we don't meet. It would be too risky, especially with the third task coming up," Harry said.

"Agreed," Remus replied at the same time as Sirius.

Both Sirius and Remus were going to apparate in the morning back to the manor, as Remus was too tired. The other four said their goodbyes, although slightly forced on Severus's part, and departed for the castle. It was nearing ten o'clock, and they all decided to discuss things in the morning, again in the Room of Requirement. When Harry and Hermione entered their quarters, they saw that Luna wasn't up, and were thankful they could go straight to sleep. They quickly got into night clothes and cuddled into each other as they drifted off into the sweet arms of Morpheus.

(A/N Here is the update for the week. Look around next Sunday for the update of Independent Destiny. Latin translates to "I erase the bad influence from his mind." Thank you to all who have stuck with me and reviewed. Please continue to read and review).

Riddle Potter 23


End file.
